Advertisers are continually searching for more ways to provide advertising content to potential or current customers. As mobile devices such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants become more ubiquitous, advertisers often desire to communicate advertising content through such devices. However, current technologies lack efficient ways to accomplish this, and so an improved system and method for controlling mobile device advertisements are needed.